El Principe de la Noche
by Once L
Summary: "Yo soy Yuriy Ivanov, pero también soy Tala, El Príncipe de la Noche. El problema es que me presente ante ti como el primero, ignorando que admirabas al segundo..." .Shonen Ai. .YuriyxKai. .Vempeiros.
1. Sueño o más que eso

**† EL PRINCIPE DE LA NOCHE †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi! n-n

Otra vez vengo con está temática oscura y hermosa. Un fic simple, para aclarar, ojalá les guste n.n

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_****_

Kempany: IvaTari/HiwaNov

_**16/05/08**_

**1. Capitulo 1- Sueño o más que eso... **

Él miraba la ciudad de noche. La miraba desde el flexible tubo que muchas veces había tenido y mostrado banderines de colores que se ondeaban con el viento como ahora lo hacía su largo y oscuro saco.

Veía y observaba la ciudad luminosa con sus brazos cruzados. Sus fríos ojos violetas, eran los de un cazador. Un asechador. Uno, que está noche simplemente se dedicaba a observar sin ninguna otra intensión oscura.

El viento acariciaba su pálido rostro, y también, despeinaba su hermoso cabello rojizo. Era agradable la sensación que le provocaba, pues le reafirmaba que al menos "alguien", se acordaba de su existencia.

Debajo de él, y a muchos metros de distancia del suelo, por la avenida. Transitaban rápidamente los autos que poco a poco se iban tornando molestos al sonar a cada segundo el claxon para que los demás avanzaran y cada uno continuara con su destino fijo.

Aquella extraña ciudad se iba tornando más escandalosa y ruidosa al ir avanzando la noche.

_¡Cómo extrañaba su hogar!_

Mirando el oscuro horizonte, e ignorando que la puerta de la azotea había sido abierta, continuó en su profunda ensoñación.

_Unos pasos se acercaban. Se detuvieron..._

- Así qué aquí estabas... –mencionó al recargarse en el barandal. Viendo como el aludido giraba unos cuantos centímetros su rostro al escucharlo, pero al final, no había volteado a verlo. Con su presencia y voz le bastaba, no era necesaria una comprobación visual-

Y como ya una costumbre entre ambos, ninguno agregó nada más. Permanecieron en silencio, escuchando los sonidos que el mundo emitía y ellos simplemente recibían.

A pesar del silencio que habían impuesto, los ojos grises del recién llegado veían de vez en cuando y prolongadamente al pelirrojo.

Muchas ideas y pensamientos eran reproducidos en su mente. Todos y como siempre, relacionados con el oji-violeta. Y al percatarse de ello, sonrió, dejando escapar una pequeña risilla.

Pese a ésta risita traviesa que se le escapó, el oji-violeta no hizo movimiento alguno, posiblemente, ni siquiera la había oído al estar tan ensimismado.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, hubo una pequeña reacción, un leve movimiento por su parte. Sus ojos se posaron más allá de donde había mirado hasta entonces, e incluso, su cabeza se alzó un poco más, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por su sonriente acompañante.

_Eso sólo podía significaba dos cosas._

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó con cierto interés el oji-gris, mirando fijamente a su vigilante-

El pelirrojo siguió por algunos segundos más en su silencio, contestando al fin y por primera vez en aquella noche.

- Es igual que todas... –volteó a verlo con una mirada y sonrisa autosuficiente, pronunciándose descaradamente éstas, y agregando después y en el mismo tono- ...moderna, ruidosa, contaminada... –dio un brinco, pisando de nueva cuenta el suelo de la azotea del hotel en el que se hospedaban-

- No es mi Rusia, Bryan... –terminó de decir, prolongándose su sonrisa presuntuosa y entrecerrando sus ojos divertido-

El viento sopló. Moviendo la cabellera de ambos, así como sus ropas.

Ambos se veían fijamente. Sonreían presuntuosos y cómplices.

- Descuida, mañana regresaremos a casa... –el peli-plateado se le acercó sonriendo, besándolo salvaje y apasionadamente-

- ... ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundido al ver que el pelirrojo no había correspondió el beso, y que únicamente le había observado como si nada mientras lo hacía-

- Ya me estoy cansando de esto, Bryan... –suspiró cansado, dándose la vuelta y colocando sus manos en el barandal, observando de nueva cuenta la ciudad nocturna-

- ¿De "esto"?, ¿O de mí? –preguntó con un evidente tono de molestia, al pararse a su lado y tratar de verle fijamente-

No obstante, no obtuvo respuesta por lo que empuño con fuerza sus manos.

Ya sabía que significaba eso.

- ... Será mejor que nos vayamos. El concierto inicia en una hora... –anunció con dificultad el oji-gris, viéndolo fijamente y tratando de contenerse de decir algo "más"-

- Adelántate tú, Bryan... yo iré más tarde... –frió y sin importancia. Ni siquiera lo miró. Permaneció en el mismo lugar, mostrándole de nueva cuenta indiferencia y cansancio-

- ¡Yura! –sentenció enojado éste, al ver lo frío e indiferente que lo trataba-

- Bryan... –secundo serio el oji-violeta, aclarándole con una penetrante mirada que no jugaba ni bromeaba, y qué como ya había dicho antes, iría más tarde-

- ... ¡Bien! –aceptó a regañadientes- ¡Pero más te vale que llegues a tiempo o te juró qué...!, ¡Te irá mal! –entrecerró sus ojos cansado, suspirando después, al ver que sus llamadas de advertencia no funcionaban-

- Sí, sí. Cómo sea... –regresó su mirada al infinito-

- ¡No tardes, eh! –se dio la vuelta, regresando por donde había venido-

Segundos después, la puerta fue abierta y cerrada, dejando de nueva cuenta al extraño y pensativo pelirrojo.

- Hm... –volvió a suspirar cansado, parándose en el barandal y lanzándose al vació, donde segundos después, se le vio sobrevolar por los cielos nocturnos-

**_1 Hora después..._**

- ¡Hmf!, ¡Maldición!. ¡Le dije que el concierto iniciaba en una hora!, ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido? –el ruso miraba desesperado su reloj, así como a toda la gente que había a su alrededor-

- Ya estoy aquí... –mencionó monótono, llegando con el desesperado e impaciente Bryan-

- ¡Llegas tarde!. El concierto está a punto de empezar. ¡Vamos, Yuriy! –lo tomó de los hombros, encaminándolo entre la gente-

- Sí, si, ya... ¡Vamos! –dijo sin importancia, abriéndose paso con dificultad-

Los gritos aumentaban cada vez más. La gente estaba ansiosa y desesperada porque el concierto iniciara de una vez. Eran las 11:30 de la noche en el Domo Central y las luces... se apagaron.

Una figura pareció en el escenario, iniciando los primeros acordes y escuchándose un potente...

_**¡DEATH!**_

La gente enloqueció, gritando más fuerte y comenzando a corear aquella letra.

La noche, apenas iniciaba en el Domo Central.

**_Al día siguiente en Rusia..._**

- ¡Qué bien se siente estar en casa!... ¡Hm! –sonrió, cruzando sus brazos y siguiendo observando desde el filo del edificio-

_Hoy... no era un espectador sino un cazador. Retomaba su costumbre, pues estaba en casa. Su querida y hermosa ciudad natal, Rusia._

A lo lejos, las campanas del santuario anunciaron que eran las 11 de la noche, una hora perfecta para cazar.

Ajeno a esto y caminando por la acera de enfrente, caminaba una persona con pasos lentos. Sus manos permanecían en las bolsas de su abrigo, tratando de guardar el calor y calentar su cuerpo.

_Al seguir caminando, atrajo su atención. Algo se movía, le miró. _

Le siguió con la mirada, logrando verlo con más claridad cómo si hubiera hecho un acercamiento de cámara.

Sus pálidas y levemente sonrojadas mejillas, llevaban unas extrañas líneas azules. Sus ojos, eran violetas y brillaban intensamente. Su cabello, de dos tonalidades de azul.

_Lo cautivó. Con sólo verlo, se había ganado su atención y curiosidad. Algo muy extraño en alguien como él._

El bicolor cruzó la calle, continuando su camino como si nada, pues ignoraba que unos ojos violetas, como los de él, le observaban, así como cada mínimo movimiento que hiciese.

El pelirrojo le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció completamente de su vista.

- Hmmm... No sabía que hubiera alguien como él... –sonrió, brillando de una manera especial sus profundos ojos morados-

**_Horas después..._**

Sus ojos miraban a través del cristal la ciudad de noche. La misma, a la que se había mudado muchos años atrás por órdenes de su abuelo.

Su vista permanecía fija sobre lo que los cristales le mostraban afuera.

Suspiró.

Ya era noche y debería descansar. Se dio la vuelta, apagando la luz y dirigiéndose a su reconfortante cama. Estaba a punto se subirse a ella, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño en su balcón.

Se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, escuchando ruidos de nuevo. Sin tiempo que perder, se dirigió hasta las puertas de éste, tomándose algunos segundos para asomarse y ver qué o quién era.

Mentalmente contó tres, tomando las manijas y abriendo las puertas. Al hacerlo tan rápido se produjo un sonido tan fuerte, de tal forma que cuando él salió, se encontró con alguien que lo miraba fijamente.

Ambas miradas permanecieron posadas en el otro por largos segundos.

_Era un muchacho._

- Hola... –saludo éste, al seguir avanzando el silencio entre ambos-

- ... ¡¿Quién diablos eres y qué haces aquí?! –preguntó por fin, intensificándose su mirada violeta-

Pese a la pregunta establecida, aquel intruso lo veía fijamente.

- Tú... ¡Eres muy hermoso! –completó con una pequeña sonrisa, dirigiéndose a él con pasos firmes y decididos-

Cantidad de pasos que avanzaba era la misma cantidad de pasos que el bicolor retrocedía, hasta que se topó con la barda del balcón, quedando acorralado e inmovilizado.

- ¿Q-qué quieres? –cuestionó confundido al verlo a escasos centímetros de él-

- Quiero saber tu nombre... –llevó su mano a su mejilla, posándola en ésta- Por favor... –pidió amable, mirando fijamente esos hermosos ojos violetas-

- Me gustas... –agregó, cerrando sus propios ojos amatistas y aproximándose para besarlo-

La sorpresa y desconcierto del oji-violeta aumentaron al escuchar sus palabras, viendo confundido como el espacio entre ambos desaparecía por completo. Cuando reaccionó, los labios de aquella persona estaban unidos con los suyos.

Aquel beso le provocó una extraña gama de sensaciones que recorrieron todo su cuerpo, enloqueciéndolo a él y a todos sus sentidos.

No supo si fue mucho tiempo o unos cuantos segundos, pero cuando aquella persona dejó de besarlo y volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos -que hasta ahora se percataba de que era del mismo color que los de él- brillaban más intensamente que antes. Su sonrisa -que tenía un matiz de arrogancia y burla- reflejaba que estaba complacido por aquel beso, pero al mismo tiempo, que deseaba más.

- Realmente me gustas mucho... –le acarició su mejilla derecha- Ven... –lo tomó de la mano, entrando a la habitación-

No supo cómo ni porqué, pero se dejó guiar a su propia habitación. Desde que lo había visto no podía enlazar pensamiento coherente y racional alguno.

A oscuras, entraron en la habitación, llevándolo aquel extraño hasta unos cuantos pasos de su cama.

- Tú me gustas mucho... –colocó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, mirándolo directo a los ojos -Déjame demostrártelo, por favor... –volvió a besarlo, recostándolo despacio sobre la cama-

- ¿Q-qué haces? –cuestionó con un hilo de voz al verlo encima suyo-

- Déjame hacerte mió, Kai... prometo que seré bueno contigo... –le susurró sensualmente en su oído, estremeciendo al mencionado. En primera por sus palabras, en segunda, porque lo había llamado por su nombre-

_Que él recordara, no le había dicho cómo se llamaba, y entonces, ¿Cómo era que sabía su nombre?_

_Esto era extraño. _

Primero aparecía un desconocido en su balcón, le decía que era hermoso y lo besaba. Se invitaba solo a entrar a su habitación, le decía que le gustaba y que dejara que se lo demostrara. Lo acostaba con delicadeza en su cama y le pedía que fuera suyo, que sería bueno con él.

_¡Quién diablos era y qué pretendía realmente!_

- Kai... –susurró sensual, besándolo un par de veces en los labios y después en el cuello, comenzando a desabotonar los pequeños botones del pijama azul que llevaba puesto-

- ¡No, espera...! –trataba de alejarlo, pues aquello comenzaba a gustarle- ¡No!, ¡Yo!... ¿Quién eres? –cerró sus ojos extasiado ante aquellas caricias que le proporcionaba aquel extraño-

- Pronto lo sabrás, te lo prometo... –besó su pecho, recorriendo expertamente con sus manos su espalda-

- ¡Ahhh!, ¡No, yo...! –su espalda se arqueó al sentir como uno de sus pezones era cubierto por aquella boca-

- ¿Te gusta, Kai? –lo miró, observando el sonrojo y la satisfacción que su rostro mostraba-

_¡Se veía tan hermoso, que cada vez se excitaba más!._

- Lo que viene te va a gustar más... –sonrió, besando cada parte de su pecho, bajando lentamente hasta su abdomen-

En su camino, había besado cada parte con la que se había topado, haciendo que el oji-violeta lo atrajera más hasta su cuerpo, enredando sus dedos entre sus mechones rojizos.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre su pantalón, recorriendo sutilmente el contorno de su pijama. Al sentir los botones y el cierre de ésta, se detuvo, comenzando a bajar el cierre y recostando al mismo tiempo a Kai.

Cuando el bicolor tocó por completo la cama, una mano extraña ya se había apoderado de su miembro y comenzaba a estimularlo.

Aquellas caricias lo volvían loco. Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose con ambas manos sobre la cama, arqueando su espalda de vez en cuando. A pesar de querer ahogar los gemidos que el oji-violeta le sacaba, muchas veces no podía e inundaban estos sonoramente la habitación.

Aquello parecía excitar más al pelirrojo, pues sus caricias aumentaban frenéticamente.

Estaba cerca. Se correría en cualquier momento. Los movimientos y caricias lo estaban llevando al límite, no aguantaría más, él...

- ¡Ahhhhhh! –se arqueó, liberando su esencia dentro de la boca de aquella persona, resonando con eco su ansiada liberación-

**_En otro lugar._**

La puerta se abrió abruptamente.

- ¡Bryan, despierta! –llamó enérgico al dirigirse a la cama-

- ¿Eh? –el mencionado se giró medio dormido, tratando de abrir sus ojos-

- ¡Bryan, despierta! –volvió a repetir al brincar en la cama y moverlo varias veces-

- Yura, ¿Que pasa... qué horas son? –se incorporó un poco, tallándose los ojos para poder ver el reloj-

- ¡No sé, pero despierta! –volvió a moverlo desesperado-

- ¿Eh, para qué? –preguntó confundido al ver que eran las 2:30 de la madrugada-

- ¡Hagámoslo! –comenzó a desabrocharle impaciente la camisa-

- ¿El qué? –cuestionó confundido, al sentir frió al ser despojado de la parte superior de su pijama-

- ¡Quiero hacerlo, vamos! –miró hacía su entrepierna, mostrándole su notable erección-

- ¿Y eso?, ¿Dónde y qué estabas haciendo, eh? –inquirió extrañado, levantando confundido el ceño-

- ¡Olvídate de eso, quieres!. ¡Sólo hagámoslo! –sus manos trataban de desabrocharle con impaciencia el pantalón-

- ¡Pero, Yuriy!, son las 2:30 de la madrugada, tengo sueño... –comentó perezoso, queriendo volver a dormirse-

- ¡Entonces duérmete!, ya sabes lo único que necesito de ti, y aunque estés dormido, no hay problema... –hizo una breve pausa, jugando mejor sus cartas- Pensé que sería divertido para ambos, pero creo que lo haré yo sólo... –giró boca abajo al peli-gris sin dificultad alguna, comenzando a desvestirse rápidamente-

- ¡Hey, Yuriy espera! –espetó nervioso al ver que el pelirrojo iba enserio- Bien, lo haré, pero... hagámoslo con juego previo, ¿si? –se giró, esperando que el oji-violeta aceptara su petición-

- Si quieres, pero no te aseguró que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo... –las últimas prendas abandonaron su cuerpo, lanzándose a besar con pasión y deseo al ruso-

- ¿Eh?, ¡Yuriy, espera!, ¡No, oye!, ¡No, Ah! –demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo estaba más que prendido-

**_Al día siguiente..._**

Un bicolor caminaba por las oscuras calles de Rusia, alumbrando su camino algunos faroles.

Una y otra vez seguía pensando en lo que había "acontecido" la noche anterior.

**/-Flash Back-/**

Sus caricias iban en aumento. Ahora ya no quería que parara, ni tampoco quería saber -por el momento- quién era ese extraño ni porqué le hacía eso. Simplemente, quería que continuara y terminara con lo que había comenzado.

No faltaba mucho, podía sentirlo. Estaba a punto de llegar a la cima. Un poco más y estaría en el Paraíso. Las caricias que su mano y su boca le producían aumentaron su ritmo, confirmándole que el punto máximo llegaría en cuestión de segundos y...

- _¡Ahhhhhh!_

Llegó. Un último y sonoro gemido abandonó sus labios, esparciéndose su semilla y contrayéndose su cuerpo instantáneamente.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Aquello había sido tan real, que de verdad se había venido. Cuando despertó y abrió sus ojos, su cuerpo aún se contraía y respiraba agitadamente.

Pero aquello había sido un sueño. Un húmedo, increíble y maravilloso sueño. Uno tan real, que juraría que en verdad había ocurrido. Que se había encontrado a un extraño en su balcón, terminando en su cama y haciéndole éste un excelente sexo oral.

Pero no. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, que no había ningún pelirrojo oji-violeta, y que sólo había dejado las puertas del balcón abiertas pero nada más. No hubo, ni había habido nadie.

Sólo había tenido un muy buen sueño, nada más.

Resignado y convencido de su naturaleza, siguió caminando por la calle, deteniéndose de golpe al reconocer a una de las personas que caminaban en sentido contrario hacía él.

_Era..._

_¡No!, ¡No podía ser!. ¡Tenía que ser una alucinación, una mala pasada de sus sentidos!_

Desesperado, talló sus ojos, viendo que aquella alucinación no desaparecía y al contrario, cada vez se acercaba más a él.

La sola imagen de verlo y que se acercara más y más a cada segundo, lo hacía sudar y sentir un calor intenso. Las imágenes de sus sueños aparecían una tras otra, despertando sus sentidos y... algo más.

Todo se le puso negro, sentía que se tambaleaba y que las cosas le daban vueltas. Lo atacó un horrible mareo, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos al sentir que se iba.

Cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que no había caído al suelo, sino que alguien lo había atrapado en el aire, permaneciendo ahora en sus brazos. Al levantar su vista, se encontró con unos ojos violetas, unos, que en su sueño ya había visto antes.

_¡No lo podía creer!._

De todas las personas que circulaban por la calle, tenía que caer justo en los brazos de aquella persona con la que había soñado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado, viendo como el bicolor lo miraba fijamente-

Al escuchar esas palabras lo sacó de su trance, recordando en la posición en la que se encontraba.

El ruso-japonés apenas y asintió no muy convencido.

- ¿De verdad?, Por que te ves pálido y... –colocó su mano sobre su frente, checando su temperatura- ¡Estás ardiendo!, ¡Ven! –se levantó, ayudando al oji-violeta a que se levantara- ¡Te llevaré a un hospital... –lo tomó de la cintura, acercándolo un poco a su cuerpo, mirando el lugar en el que se encontraban y recordando donde se encontraba el hospital más cercano-

No hace falta aclarar que ante ese movimiento y acercamiento, el bicolor se puso más colorado que un tomate, ascendiendo rápidamente su temperatura corporal.

- Es-toy... bien... –dijo entrecortadamente y con un hilo de voz, atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo-

- Si te desmayas, para nada estás bien... –vio como se alejaba un poco de él-

- No, de verdad... estoy bien... –desvió su mirada, sintiendo como un sonrojo se acentuaba en su rostro-

- De verdad... te ves mal. Por tu bien deberías asistir con un doctor... –su mirada se encontró con la violeta, recordándole que aún no se presentaba- ¡Ah, lo siento!, mi nombre es Yuriy, Yuriy Ivanov... –sonrió entre sexy y altanero, haciendo que el sonrojo de Kai fuera más evidente-

- Hi...watari, Kai Hiwatari... –respondió sin "mucha importancia", mirando entretenidamente hacía otro lado-

- Bueno, Kai... ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño al hospital para que te chequen?, aunque... me da la impresión de qué, o le tienes miedo a los hospitales, o me tienes... desconfianza –mencionó confundido para sí, haciendo que el aludido se tensara-

_Se había percatado._

- Aunque... no te culpo, que de repente te aborde un extraño y te quiera obligar a ir a un hospital si es extraño. Ahora comprendo tu desconfianza e incomodidad, hm –rió un poco-

- ... Si, no es tu culpa... –susurró el otro tratando de parecer normal-

- Bueno, si de verdad estás bien, entonces yo... mejor me voy... –avanzó unos cuantos pasos, despidiéndose- ¡Qué estés bien! –y dicho esto, reanudo su caminata, dejando a Kai con ganas de preguntarle algunas cosas-

_Ya más adelante y para sí mismo..._

- ¿Qué te pareció lo de anoche, Kai?, ¿Te gustó? –murmuró divertido, entrecerrando sus ojos presuntuoso-

- Espero que sí, porque algún día... pretendo hacerte completamente mío... –su sonrisa se prolongó, perdiéndose entre la gente que iba y venía-

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, que les pareció éste nuevo y sencillo fic n.n? (Cómo si no tuviera nada que hacer o actualizar, ¿verdad? ¬¬)

En fin u.u, éste Fic y el de "DAYRIOS" fueron creados a la par, compartiendo la misma temática, pareja y nada más n.n? Si tienen tiempo, chéquenselo, ¿si? ñ--ñ

Bueno, por hoy sería todo, espero sus reviews ;)


	2. Reencuentro o Verdadera Naturaleza

**† EL PRINCIPE DE LA NOCHE †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Pues he regresado después de no sé cuanto tiempo de latente ausencia, trayéndoles el segundo capitulo de otro de mis muchos fic's n.n?

Como pequeño señalamiento, les menciono que corregí el capitulo anterior, cambiando algunos pequeños detalles pero en sí no afectan en nada la continuación de éste n.n (o eso creo yo ñ.ñ?)

Agradecimiento como siempre a **_Ritsuka Halliwell_**, _**GabZ-senpai**_ y **_PPBKAI _**por sus lindos reviews ñ.ñ

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**29/07/08**_

**2. Capitulo 2- Reencuentro o Verdadera Naturaleza...**

_**Al día siguiente...**_

**08:30 de la noche.**

La canción inició.

Las primeras estrofas comenzaron...

_'Y entonces..._

_Algún día te encontraré,_

_y te verás reflejado en mis profundos y enigmáticos ojos, _

_los mismos, que hoy develan pasión y deseo..._

_Consumaré mi deseo, _

_al poseer tu hermoso cuerpo por siempre,_

_¡Y tú!, mi amor malvado,_

_simplemente sentirás pasión y odio _

_pues ultrajaré violentamente tu cuerpo y tu alma._

_Por siempre sufrirás con la forma en que te ame..._

_Porque algún día te quise,_

_y yo lo olvide,_

_tu traición acabo con mi amor._

_Ya no importa sino estás,_

_pues ahora sólo deseo, mi querido amor,_

_tu dulce aflicción...'_

Esa era la traducción de tan bella y siniestra canción.

Una melodía que estremecía su cuerpo y nublaba sus sentidos, y que al mismo tiempo, le hacía sentir un fuego interno que se avivaba con cada nota y acorde al fundirse con aquella melodiosa y apocalíptica voz.

Y entonces, con su miraba en un punto fijo y muerto, apareció.

_Su sonrisa, su mirada. Su cuerpo avanzando hacía él._

_Aquella voz que le susurraba sensualmente. Esos ojos violetas le miraban con más pasión y deseo que antes._

_Esa mano intrusa le acarició la mejilla._

_Se estremeció._

_Entregándose a esa extraña calidez que aquel cuerpo despedía, y ahora se fundía con el propio._

_Le miró fijamente._

_Aquella persona le sonreía presuntuoso y sexy. Articulaba palabras que no lograba escuchar, pero al final, le sonreía burlón._

_'... te quise desde que te vi y...'_

El inicio de la siguiente estrofa lo sacó de su ensoñación. Manteniendo en su mente, la imagen constante del pelirrojo. El mismo de sus sueños.

_Suspiró._

Aquello seguía atormentándolo. Aquel tipo lo había inquietado quisiera o no, y tal vez, el hecho trascendental, se debía a que se había presentado personalmente ante él y justamente, después de su... sueño.

Apartando de su mente aquel hecho al negar varias veces, se levantó del césped en el que había permanecido recostado las últimas dos horas, guardando tranquilamente sus cosas para regresar de una vez por todas a casa.

_La noche ya había llegado, ya era hora de volver._

En eso estaba, cuando se escuchó un **_"¡Cuidado!"_**, seguido de un fuerte empujón por la espalda.

Aún no se giraba completamente, cuando vio pasar velozmente a un tipo en su bicicleta, el cual, apenas y había volteado para ver si había lastimado o no a alguien con su imprudente acción.

- Lo siento... –se excusó fríamente una voz, atrayendo su atención- No era mi intensión golpear... –sus palabras se esfumaron al ver a la persona que sin querer, había aventado con fuerza-

- ¿Tú?... –levantó confundido el ceño al verle- ¡Qué coincidencia!, ¿no? –dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro, entrecerrando sus ojos más que complacido por aquel interesante y destinado "reencuentro"-

"¿Otra vez... él?" –pensó confundido el bicolor, al ver que se trataba del rey de roma, es decir, de la persona en la que había estado pensando hace nada. El mismísimo pelirrojo-

Después de aquellas palabras -o pensamientos en el caso de Kai-, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Permaneciendo en el mismo puesto, mirándose fijamente.

_Se analizaban._

El pelirrojo lo hacía con discreción, revisando más que nada el estado del bicolor. Kai por su parte, lo hacía sin recato alguno, mirándolo de pies a cabeza y viceversa.

Ivanov se veía un poco raro, a su juicio.

No sabía cuál era el cambio, pero había algo que lo hacía diferente al de ayer.

_¿Qué sería?._

_¿Su peinado?, ¿Su ropa?, ¿Su actitud?._

De nueva cuenta lo analizó detenidamente, en busca de aquella diferencia que no lograba encontrar.

El ruso seguía llevando su cabello pelirrojo del mismo modo. Su ropa, si bien era diferente a la de ayer, era del mismo color y estilo, es decir, gótica, o al menos, eso era lo que él creía.

Esa noche, Ivanov vestía con un ajustado pantalón negro de cuero. Camisa negra de mangas cortas con barbas largas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de las piernas, y debajo de ésta, una de mangas largas de lycra, con guantes incluidos que le llegaban hasta sus nudillos.

De calzado, llevaba unos extraños zapatos para nieve, que más bien figuraban un par de bolsas negras atadas con unas cintas a sus pies. Como último detalle, de su cuello colgaba un dije de plata con una "Y". Posiblemente, por la inicial de su nombre.

Después de tan detallado reporte, de nueva cuenta reparo en su apariencia, deteniéndose está vez en aquella sonrisa burlona que adornaba su rostro al saberse observado.

_Por alguna extraña razón, no le sorprendía._

Si bien era la primera vez que lo veía "sonreír" de esa forma, al mismo tiempo no lo era. Ya que esa sonrisa la había visto con anterioridad, en su "sueño".

_De esa misma forma le sonreía Ivanov o aquella persona con la que hubiera soñado._

De pronto, aquella extraña sonrisa se prolongó más, entrecerrando divertido sus ojos el ruso.

- Hoy te ves mucho mejor... –expresó el mismo con cierta altanería y arrogancia, sacándolo de sus reflexiones– Me da gusto, ya que ayer me quede muy preocupado por ti... –terminó de decir con autosuficiencia, cruzando tranquilamente sus brazos-

- S-sí, ¿Por qué, eh? –cuestionó un poco aturdido el ruso-japonés, al ser tomado por sorpresa y no entender el significado de esas palabras y actitud-

- No te veía muy bien y... hmm –negó un par de veces al ver que esperaba atentamente su respuesta- No, nada... que bueno que estés bien... –cerró sus ojos, presuntuoso-

"Demasiado pronto" –se dijo en su mente, mirándolo después- "¿O... tal vez no?" -sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña, analizándolo detenidamente.

_Una vez más, ambos quedaron en silencio._

Ivanov seguía mirándolo detenidamente. Está vez, lo miraba de forma analítica, curiosa y satisfactoria.

_¿Qué era lo que cruzaba por su mente?_

- ¿Te puedo confesar algo? –preguntó, dando una vuelta alrededor del mitad ruso, mitad japonés-

- ¿Q-qué? –cuestionó confundido éste, mirando de reojo sus movimientos-

- No puedo evitar sentir ésta... –pensó en el sentimiento que era- Felicidad... –prosiguió arrogante- Estoy feliz porque... te volví a ver... –le susurró a escasos centímetros de su oído, erizándole la pie y provocándole un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la vertebra espinal al oji-violeta-

- ¿Eh?, ¿Po-por qué? –balbuceó confundido y nervioso, levantando inconscientemente el ceño ante esa propuesta tan rara y directa–

- Porque... –le dio otra vuelta- Me gustas... Me gustan las personas como tú... –volvió a susurrarle al oído, sucediendo e intensificando el escalofrió que segundos después le había recorrido todo el cuerpo al menor-

- ¿Cómo... yo? –repitió confundido, desconcertándose más con cada palabra que el ruso le decía- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, Apenas y me conoces... –señaló confundido, ocultando su nerviosismo al hablar rápidamente-

- Sí, pero... –se le acercó por la espalda, oliendo su cabello- Es amor a primera vista, hn... –asintió convencido, alejándose hasta quedar frente a frente- De hoy en adelante... –le miró fija y seductoramente- Kai Hiwatari es mío, ¿Te parece? –preguntó sonriendo, aunque más que pregunta, eso era una afirmación, un hecho ¡ya!-

- E-res, ¡Eres raro! –sentenció levemente sonrojado, desviando su mirada con aparente indiferencia–

- ¡Y tú muy hermoso, Kai! –secundó sensualmente al tomarlo del mentón, haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos-

El ruso japonés no se movió. Ni un milímetro, ni tampoco hizo nada para alejarlo.

_Estaba en shock._

Vio y sintió como el ruso enlazaba su mano con la suya, acercándose más a él. Podía ver aquellos profundos y extraños ojos amatistas brillar tan intensamente.

_¡Se acercaba más!, ¡Ahora podía sentir su respiración, Dios!_

- ¡O...ye! –susurró con un hilo de voz, al sentir una de las manos del ruso sobre su mejilla. Viendo la forma tan ansiosa y golosa con la que le miraba los labios, comprobando al acercarse más, cual era su intensión- ¡Ivanov! –sentenció en un grito ahogado, girando un poco su rostro para evitar que lo besara-

- ¡Tranquilo! –dijo con burla éste, al escuchar aquel gemido tan sexy e incitador que había escapado con su nombre- Sólo quería ver que estabas escuchando, ¿ves? –le mostró el auricular que había cogido, colocándoselo en su oído para ver que escuchaba su querido bicolor-

- ¿Él? –levantó confundido el ceño- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó molesto, alejándose para verlo-

- Me gustan... sus canciones y su... voz... –mencionó nervioso, más que nada por aquella cercanía y los latidos tan rápidos de su corazón-

- ¡Juhm!, ¡Sí, claro! –le miró suspicaz, soltando el auricular- Yo creó que el que te gusta es él... –señaló levemente molesto, entrecerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos-

- N-no lo conozco... –respondió neutro y un poco turbado por aquella extraña suposición-

- ¡No se necesita conocerlo para que te guste! –le miró fijamente a los ojos, haciendo una pequeña pausa- ¡Hm! –desvió su rostro molesto- ¡Estoy celoso! –murmuró por la bajo, siendo audible aún así, sus palabras-

Palabras que sin duda desubicaron un poco al ruso-japonés.

_¿Qué estaba celoso?. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, ¿Por qué decía eso?. ¡No debía de decirle eso! ¡Eran hombres, por Dios!_

- Yo... Lo que quería decir es que... ni siquiera sé como es. En ninguno de sus discos aparece su rostro o imagen... –miró la porta del disco que tenía en su mano, observando el fondo del último disco del gran Tala, El Príncipe de la Noche-

_Un cementerio de noche, con algunos espíritus alrededor y cadáveres saliendo de su tumba._

Esa era la imagen del 4to. y último disco hasta el momento, que su querido y adorado Tala-Sama había sacado hasta entonces.

Y sí, como ya le había dicho a Ivanov, en ese disco tampoco aparecía ni el pie del Príncipe de la Noche.

_¿Cómo diablos podría gustarle alguien que ni siquiera conoce?. ¡Eso era ridículo!._

- ¡Ja!, ¡Pues yo no sé que tiene de bueno...! –le arrebató la caja, echándole un vistazo rápido- ¡Ese tal Príncipe de la Noche, Tala! –concluyó molestó, regresándole el disco con fastidio-

- Hm... –suspiró cansado y decepcionado, mirándole fijamente- Es Tala, El Príncipe de la Noche y... –trató de explicarle, siendo interrumpido después-

- ¡Apuesto a que ha de ser un tipo fanático de la oscuridad con tendencias homosexuales o bisexuales, demasiado loco y egocéntrico para mostrarse ante alguien!, ¿no crees? –explicó muy seguro el ruso, haciendo que los puños de Hiwatari se cerraran con fuerza-

_Aquello no le había gustado en absoluto._

- Y... –temblaba un poco- ¿Qué puede saber de él o de su música...? –lo miró fijamente, con una mirada fría y penetrante- ¡Un extraño raro ignorante como tú! –espetó molesto, desconcertando un poco al oji-violeta por su repentina reacción-

_No se lo esperaba._

Tan grande era su admiración y cariño por ese sujeto que se ponía así por unos simples comentarios en su contra.

_Eso no le gustó._

- ¡Tienes razón! –entrecerró sus ojos serio- No sé nada de él, pero... –le miró fijamente con el mismo semblante- ¡No me gusta que tenga tu atención y cariño!, ¡Eres mío, Kai! –sus ojos se intensificaron, apareciendo esa extraña sonrisa que ya comenzaba a caracterizarlo-

Sin duda aquellas palabras y actitud lo confundieron un poco, haciéndolo olvidarse del insulto a su intérprete y cantautor favorito.

- ¡Lo ves!, ¡Eres raro diciendo cosas raras! –señaló un tanto indiferente, cruzando sus brazos y desviando su mirada al querer ocultar su sonrojo-

- Pero te aseguro, Kai, que... así te gusto, ¿o no? –le giñó sensualmente el ojo al encontrarse con aquella mirada, acentuándose el sonrojo en Hiwatari-

- ¡Hmf! –bufó divertido ante esas palabras, dándole la espalda para no verlo-

**_Dos semana después..._**

Unos arbustos se movían de forma extraña.

Daba la impresión que en cualquier momento, aparecería un extraño y temible monstruo de entre ellos.

Se movieron un poco más, saliendo aquello que permanecía oculto tras ellos.

- ¡Juro por mi hermoso Black Boxter S, que descubriré en qué anda metido Yuriy! –decía fervientemente el muchacho que acababa de sacar la cabeza y parte de su cuerpo de los arbustos-

Permaneciendo oculto del pecho hacía abajo en estos, con unas ramitas a cada lado de su cabeza, portando un extraño traje camuflajeado con unas extrañas rallas sobre su rostro, y utilizando un equipo profesional de espía.

Observaba, -expiaba- a Yuriy Ivanov.

Su ruso había estado muy extraño con él. Después de despertar por las noches, salía sin decirle a dónde iba, regresando horas después en un estado, demasiado... ardiente, candente y más que despierto su gran "amigo" Yura.

El pelirrojo estaba más apasionado que nunca, haciéndolo a veces ¡Hasta tres veces en la misma noche!

Si bien él no se quejaba en lo más mínimo. Lo extraño en ello, era que una vez terminado el acto, Yuriy actuaba indiferente, serio y frío. Saliendo inmediatamente lo que restaba de la noche, regresando antes de que el sol saliera y durmiendo hasta que la noche llegara.

Esa había sido su rutina en las últimas dos semanas.

Ignoraba que era lo que "prendía" de esa manera al oji-violeta, o a dónde iba hasta volver de tan "buen humor".

Aquello no le hubiera importado, de no ser porque su ruso cada vez estaba más serio y distante, avecinando que si no descubría lo que pasaba, podría perderlo en cualquier momento, y él... ¡No quería que sucediera eso!.

Amaba a Yuriy, y no lo perdería tan fácilmente. Lucharía si fuera necesario para reconquistarlo y que permaneciera por siempre a su lado.

Aquello iba tan enserio, que hoy había arreglado sus asuntos para estar libre a la hora en la que Ivanov despertaba. Siguiéndolo con mucho cuidado hasta ese lugar.

_Un parque._

Uno, donde se había encontrado con un muchacho bicolor, de unos 16 o 17 años aproximadamente.

_No le agradó._

Yura le daba demasiadas atenciones e insinuaciones a aquel tonto niñato.

_¿Quién diablos se creía, para meterse entre su oji-violeta y él?_

**_A unos metros..._**

- ¿Kai? –le llamó al permanecer recostado sobre el pasto mirando fijamente hacía el firmamento nocturno-

Al escuchar que sólo articulaba un leve y distraído **_"Hm"_** se levantó para verle.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estás molesto?, Hoy has estado extremadamente callado. ¿Te sientes mal?, Déjame ver... –y en cuestión de segundos, se encontraba arriba del bicolor, con una mano en su frente y la otra, comenzando a introducirse astutamente bajo su playera-

- ¡I-va-nov! –siseó serio y molesto con sus ojos cerrados, atrayendo la atención del confundido ruso-

- ¡Quiero cerciorarme de que no estés enfermo, Kai! –justificó con aparente inocencia, encontrándose con los profundos y molestos ojos de Hiwatari-

- Déjame ayudarte, ¿si?... –se incorporó un poco, tomando una de las manos del pelirrojo y sonriéndole irónico- No tengo fiebre, así que puedes retirar tus mano de mi abdomen y frente, y aprovechando, quítate de encima de mí, ¿quieres? –terminó de decir serio, desapareciendo su sonrisa burlona al hablar enserio-

- ¡Kai! –replicó renuente éste-

- ¡Ivanov! –secundo serio y frío-

- Hmm... ¡Bien! –se bajo de él- ¡Pero algún día serás más que mío, Kai... ¡Ya lo verás! –anunció convencido, entrecerrando sus ojos-

- Sí, claro. Tuyo, como digas... –le siguió la corriente, volviendo a recostarse sobre el césped-

_Ya ni le sorprendía._

Desde aquella noche en que el ruso había mencionado que él sería suyo, había comenzado a actuar de esa forma.

Como si fuera su... novio o algo parecido. Pero... para que pensar en algo que no tenía sentido y era una locura.

Suspiró. Cerrando sus ojos y volviendo a concentrarse en la música que escuchaba.

- ¿Mhu?, ¿Qué escuchas? –tomó el auricular que tenía libre, escuchando aquello que hacía sonreír a su bicolor–

- ¡Otra vez él! –le aventó el audífono molesto, encontrándose con los confundidos ojos del ruso-japonés-

- ¿Algún problema con ello? –preguntó al incorporarse un poco- Te recuerdo que tú me lo diste. Así que no te quejes, ¿quieres? –señaló indiferente, colocándose ambos para no escuchar las escenitas que el ruso le haría enseguida-

- ¡Hmf!, ¡De haber sabido!, ¡Mejor ni te lo regalo!. Yo por hacerte feliz, ¡Pero esto! –frunció el ceño, cruzando sus brazos con fastidio-

- Pues demasiado tarde para lamentar tus hechos, ¿no crees? –dijo con burla, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos-

- ¡Maldito Príncipe de la Noche!, ¡Mira que meterse entre nosotros!, ¡Esto es el colmo! –refutaba indignado, siendo escuchando perfectamente por el oji-violeta, que a pesar de tener ambos auriculares en sus oídos y en un volumen que rebasaba el 40, seguía escuchando sus quejas-

- Cualquiera diría que estás celoso... –dijo sin importancia, callando al instante al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-

- ¡Pues claro que estoy celoso!, ¿Quién se creé que es ese tipo para hipnotizar y quitarme la atención de mí Kai? –explicó ferviente, cerrando con fuerza su puño derecho-

- ¿Disculpa... tú Kai? –inquirió entre risas, viendo de pronto el rostro de Yuriy muy cerca del suyo-

_Otra vez..._

Otra vez sentía su corazón latir muy rápido. Algo extraño se movía en su estomago. La respiración le faltaba...

- ¡Eres mío Kai Hiwatari!, ¿Lo olvidaste? –susurró al poner su frente contra la del ruso-japonés-

- ¡Hmf!... ¡Cada día estás más loco! –señaló con dificultad, desviando su mirada-

- Hn –asintió- ¡Pero de amor por ti! –le giñó el ojo, acercándose a él y robándole un fugaz beso-

- ¡Pero qué!, ¡¿Qué crees que haces, Yuriy?! –se incorporó de golpe, cubriendo su boca con su mano-

- Besando a ti, ¿Te gustó? –preguntó con picardía, viendo lo rojo que su bicolor se había puesto-

- ¡No!, ¡Y más vale qué! –fue interrumpido, al tomarlo de la mano con la que lo señalaba indignado-

- ¿Qué me harás Kai Hiwatari?, ¿Aceptar que también te gusto y me corresponderás? –puntualizó con un tono y una pose muy sexy y provocativa-

- ... N-no, yo... –ahora toda su cara estaba roja- ¡Hmf! –desvió su mirada molesto, tratando de olvidarse de aquello-

**_Entre los arbustos._**

- ¡¿Co... cómo pudo hacer... eso...?! –el peli-gris tiritaba de furia-

- ¡Yu-riyyyy! –siseó con dificultad por lo bajo, pasando su rostro de un sonrojo a uno de rojo de ira-

- ¡¿Qué diablos creé que... está haciendo y...?!, ¡¿Quién diablos es ese estúpido roba-novios bicolor?!, ¡¿Juró que me las va a...? –calló repentinamente al atraer algo su atención-

- ¿Kai? –aquel llamado atrajo la atención del mencionado y el pelirrojo, volteando ambos a ver quién era-

- ... ¿Ray? –mencionó confundido al verle, retomando su porte serio- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó frío e indiferente-

- Salí a dar una vuelta, ¿y tú? –miró al chico que estaba a su lado-

- ¿Hmm? –levantó confundido el ceño, al ver a la persona que permanecía al lado del ruso-japonés, y que le veía fijamente- ¿Él es...? –preguntó confundido, viendo como aquella persona de levantaba-

- Ivanov Yuriy –se presentó el mismo al levantarse, estirándole la mano con cierto aire de superioridad y arrogancia–

- Ray Kon, un placer... –dijo sorprendido al verlo sonreír de aquella forma tan extraña- Tú y Kai son... ¿Amigos? –cuestionó confundido al ver a uno, y luego al otro-

- Por el momento, ¿verdad, Kai? -le guiñó el ojo sensualmente al aludido–

- Ya... veo... –articuló confundido el chino ante esa extraña acción-

- Y... ¿Qué hacían? –preguntó después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio-

"¿Antes de que aparecieras y nos interrumpieras, imbécil?" -pensó internamente un molesto pelirrojo, agregando después como si nada– Nada, ¿y tú? –cuestionó con una descarada y pronunciada sonrisa burlesca-

- Bueno, me dio un poco de hambre y salí a cenar... ¿Qué les parece si vamos los tres y nos conocemos un poco mejor? –propuso Kon, sonriendo un poco-

"¡Sí, claro!... ¡Maldito!" - Lo siento, yo... ya tengo que irme, será en otra ocasión... –una media sonrisa adornó sus labios. No sé sabía si era de burla o por pura cortesía-

- ¡Oh!, ¿Y tú Kai? –preguntó al verlo levantarse del césped-

- No, yo no tengo hambre... –expuso con indiferencia, al sacudirse sus ropas-

- ¡Oh, vamos Kai!, ya es noche y... no es necesario que cenes mucho, de hecho... con tu presencia me bastaría... –susurró esto último para sí mismo, agachando su cabeza algo sonrojado-

"¡Infeliz!" –sentenció molesto en su mente, al ver al peli-negro ese. Ya sabía cuales eran sus intensiones con su Kai-

- Bien iré... –aceptó de mala gana el aludido, únicamente por cortesía, si se le podría llamar así-

"¡Ka-i!" –reprochó enojado el ruso- Entonces... yo me despido... –le extendió la mano al chino- ¡Un placer conocerte Kon!... –su sonrisa se prolongó, estrechando con fuerza aquella mano-

_¡Cómo le hubiera gustado fracturársela!_

- El placer fue todo mío, y llámame Ray... –mencionó al soltar su mano-

_Eso le había dolido un poco._

"¡Ja!, ¡Ni en sueños!" -De acuerdo –sonrió fingidamente- Kai... –se acercó al bicolor, abrazándolo- No me agrada éste tipo, ¿Quién diablos es, eh? –le susurró levemente en su oído, para que Ray no lograra oírlos-

- Es un cono... –fue interrumpido-

- ¡Más te vale que no forniques con él porqué sino...! –y se separó como si nada, dejando al ruso-japonés sin palabras y muy confundido–

- Entonces... nos vemos... –mencionó, dándose la vuelta para partir antes de lo que había previsto hace una hora-

- Sí, ¡Cuídate! –agregó el neko, antes de que se fuera- Ese chico es muy... hermoso... –susurró al verlo caminar con cierta elegancia-

"¿Qué no fornique con... él?. ¡¿Qué diablos insinúas Yuriy?!" – en eso, sonó su celular-

- ¿Sí? –contestó confundido-

- _Y me llamaste por mi nombre. Significa que las cosas van mejor entre nosotros, ¡Eso me gusta!. Y si quieres hacerlo con alguien, ya sabes que me tienes a mí..._ -la figura del pelirrojo se detuvo, volteando hacía donde estaban los presentes, cerrando de forma elegante su celular. Después de eso, continuó su camino como si nada-

- ¿Era... él? –cuestionó confundido el chino, percatándose del sonrojo que cubría el rostro de Hiwatari-

- Olvido decirme algo... –dijo mordazmente, viendo como el pelirrojo se alejaba poco a poco-

De nueva cuenta, aparecieron aquellas imágenes de su ya casi olvidado sueño, acompañadas con aquellas últimas palabras que el pelirrojo le había dicho.

_"Si quieres hacerlo con alguien, ya sabes que me tienes a mí..."_

_El ruso jugaba y masturbando su miembro._

_Él... escuchaba perfectamente los gemidos que Ivanov lograba sacarle._

_... ._

- ¿Kai? –le llamó por segunda vez, viendo como el aludido reaccionaba-

- ¿Qué? –escupió fríamente éste-

- ... Vayamos a cenar algo, ¿te parece? –lo cogió del brazo, caminado por la misma dirección por la que Ivanov se había ido-

- ¡Ray yo!... –trataba de que el peli-negro lo soltara y dejara prácticamente, de arrastrarlo por la fuerza-

_El chino no le agradaba mucho que digamos..._

- ¡En verdad no tengo hambre y...! –calló, deteniéndose ambos, y viéndose fijamente-

- Es por él, ¿verdad? –

- ¿Por él?, ¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó confundido al no saber de qué le hablaba-

- Por Yuriy, ¿verdad? –especificó igual de serio y preocupado que antes-

Por alguna extraña razón, no le agrado en lo más mínimo que Ray lo llamara por su nombre.

_No era digno de ello._

- ¿No sé de que hablas, Yuriy? –dijo sin importancia, desviando su mirada con indiferencia-

- ¿Yuriy?, ¿Me dijiste Yuriy? –inquirió confundido y sorprendido por aquel llamamiento-

- ¿Qué?, ¡No, yo!... ¡Te dije Ray, ¡Sí!, ¡Te dije Ray! –trataba de convencerse a sí mismo-

_¿Cómo iba a decirle a Ray, Yuriy?, ¡Eso no era posible!, ¡Ni estando loco le llamaría por ese nombre!_

- ¡No es cierto!... –susurró lastimado– Me llamaste Yuriy, pero... –sus puños se cerraron con fuerza al querer disipar las lágrimas que iban a salir de sus ojos- ¡Yo no soy Yuriy, Kai!, ¡Soy Ray, Ray Kon!, ¡¿Sabes?! –sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas-

Aquello había sido más doloroso que clavarle 10 agujas en su corazón-

- Lo sé... –dijo Kai por lo bajo, mirando hacía otro lado con indiferencia-

- ¿Lo sabes?, ¡Ahora lo entiendo! –se le puso enfrente para poder verlo- ¡Él te gusta!, ¿cierto?, ¡Lo quieres!, ¡Por eso sabes muy bien que yo no soy Yuriy! –señaló realmente molesto, creyendo entenderlo todo-

- ¡No sé de qué hablas! –giró su rostro serio- Además... –le miró fijamente- Ivanov es hombre... como yo... –dijo por lo bajo, entrecerrando sus ojos-

- ¡¿Y?! –colocó sus manos sobre sus brazos- ¡Yo también soy hombre, y me gustas! –se lanzó a sus brazos, acercándose para besarlo-

"¡Me gustas!" –aquellas palabras que Ray le había dicho seguían resonando en su cabeza.

El chino estaba a punto se besarlo, podía sentir su aliento.

**/-Flash Back-/**

_"¡Me gustas, Kai!"_

_"¡Eres mío!"_

_"¡Kai Hiwatari es mío!"_

_"Pero así te gusto, ¿o no?"_

_"¡Más te vale que no forniques con él!_

_"¡Me gustas, Kai!_

**\-End Flash Back-\**

"¡Yuriy!" – ¡No! –reaccionó, reteniéndolo con fuerza de las muñecas- ¿Qué crees que haces, Ray? –cuestionó al retroceder un poco, pero sin soltarlo-

- ¡Kai!, ¡Me las...timas! –dijo con una mueca de sufrimiento, al tratar de zafarse-

- Lo siento, pero... ¡No estoy interesado en ti!, ¡Lo siento, Ray!... –lo soltó, dándole la espalda-

_Aquello era demasiado, y muy extraño para él._

- ¿Si es por... él, verdad? –cuestionó confundido y triste al verlo de espaldas-

- ¡Esto no tiene que ver con Ivanov! –señaló serio, empuñando sus manos-

- Sino es por Yuriy... ¿Entonces por qué no, Kai? –tenía que haber un motivo-

¡Tenía que saber por qué no podía corresponderle!-

- ¡No lo llames por su nombre! –espetó molesto, al girarse para verle-

- ¿Kai?... –lo miró con incredulidad-

- Lo sien...to, yo no... –se llevó su mano a su rostro, confundido-

_No había sido para tanto. No tenía por qué gritarle._

- No te preocupes, Kai... ya no te molestaré para que seas feliz con... "él" –terminó dudoso, yéndose de una vez-

- ¡Ray!... –le llamó para que se detuviera, pero en lugar de eso, el mencionado aceleró el paso, hasta echarse a correr- Hm... ¡Qué más da! –entrecerró sus ojos cansado, suspirando después–

_**Aún oculto...**_

No había logrado escuchar toda la conversación, pero... aquello le había dado una buena idea.

- Hmmm... ¿Así qué Ray Kon, eh?, Ya sé como vengarme... –dijo con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos, sonriendo malicioso-

**_Unas cuadras más adelante..._**

_Ivanov caminaba con pasos lentos..._

_No quería ir a casa. No aún, ya que se encontraría con Bryan._

- ¡Hm! –sus puños se cerraron con fuerza-

**/-Flash Back-/**

- _Ray Kon, un placer..._

_**\-End Flash Back-\**_

_Aquel tipo no le había caído muy bien._

_Quizás por qué le gustaba Kai._

- ¡Él no es competencia para mí! –dijo por lo bajo, al acelerar el paso al recordar su imagen- ¡Ya veré la forma de deshacerme de él, porque...! –se detuvo, mirando el firmamento-

"¡Nadie se mete con mi Hiwatari Kai!, ¡Y tú, Ray Kon!... –su mirada centelló– ¡Tú no serás la excepción!" –una sonrisa con tintes malvados y burlescos, adornó sus labios-

**_Una semana después._**

De nueva cuenta se encontraba observando a Yuriy.

Pero está vez, con la diferencia de que no permanecía oculto entre los arbustos ni con el aditamento y atuendo de espionaje.

Llevaba sus ropas normales, pero más arreglado que de costumbre.

Bryan Kuznetzov irradiaba sensualidad y belleza. Acentuando sus rasgos de una manera atractiva, ruda y salvaje.

Y ahí estaba. A unos cuantos metros, su querido Yuriy Ivanov.

De nueva cuenta, y como había sucedido los días anteriores. Estaba con aquel estúpido bicolor, llamado... Kai Hiwatari, como ahora ya sabía.

Con pasos firmes y decididos, caminó hasta ellos, diciendo un...

- ¡Yuriy, necesito hablar contigo! –anunció atrás del aludido, el cual estaba a punto de besar –como por novena vez en esas dos semanas- al maldito de Hiwatari-

Al escuchar esa voz, el aludido se detuvo, viendo como su Kai levantaba la vista para ver a la persona que lle lamaba de esa manera tan fría y molesta.

"¡Bryan!" -pensó el oji-violeta, entrecerrando sus ojos divertido por el tono en el que le había hablado-

Claramente se percibía su enojo, ira y muchos sentimientos más.

_Interesante, pero no le importaba._

- ¡Hmf!, Por qué presiento que hiciste una estupidez, Bryan... –dijo al levantarse, quedando frente a frente-

**/-Flash Back-/**

La ventanilla del auto fue bajada.

- ¿Disculpe, el joven Ray Kon? –preguntó, ante aquella persona que esperaba en la acera de la 6ta. Avenida-

- ... Sí, ¿Por qué? –cuestionó confundido el peli-negro, al verle en el lujoso auto-

- El joven Hiwatari me mandó por usted... Yo lo llevaré al lugar elegido por el joven, suba por favor... –indicó, regresando a su asiento-

- Hn –asintió al recordar la llamada que había recibido del bicolor, abriendo la puerta y subiendo a la parte trasera del vehículo-

- En segundos llegaremos, joven... –anunció, al dar vuelta por la avenida-

- Sí, gracias... –mencionó el chino, mirando por la ventanilla-

_Al parecer, Kai había cambiado de opinión._

Estaba feliz por eso. Podía sentir como su corazón latía de emoción.

"¡Hmf!, iIdiota!" –sonrió malvado, al verlo por el espejo retrovisor- ¡Ya verás lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete con lo que es mío, Hiwatari! –su mirada se intensificó, pronunciándose su sonrisa al iniciar su plan de venganza-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

- Hn, ¡Quién sabe! –sus ojos se toparon con los del pelirrojo- Quizás porque eres el único que me conoce a la perfección... –una sonrisa burlona y sensual, adornó sus labios-

- ¡Hmf! –el pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos divertido-

_Ambos se veían fijamente._

Sonreían, y se veían en complicidad.

Al parecer, era algo entre ellos, como pudo observar el confundido de Kai.

Pero de todas formas...

_¿Quién era ese que le hablaba a Ivanov tan familiarmente?_

_No le agradaba..._

Continuará...

* * *

Jiuuuhhh! u.ú'

Por fin pude continuar esto, y terminar el segundo capitulo n.n

Disculpen por la demora, yo estuve... ahm... haciendo... o.ó ehhmm? Pues supongo que nada bueno u.u, vagabundear y... perder el tiempo ¬¬

Pero bueno, sobre éste capitulo n.n

Como ya se dieron cuenta, Yu-chan es muy directo, demasiado directo diría yo ¬¬? Pero me encanta que sea así! n0n

Me da la impresión de que Ka-chan está a punto de caer en sus redes ñ.ñ

Si es que Ray o Bryan no intervienen, claro está ¬¬?

El capitulo salió más largo de lo que esperaba, y ya tengo un poco del tercero, en el cual estoy indecisa de que sea el último o el penúltimo u.u

Ya veré eso después, pero esto ya está a punto de acabar, eso es un hecho n.n

Bueno, por hoy sería todo, seguiré trabajando en la edición de otros fic's inconclusos, que son muchos T.T

Dejen review, onegai ñ—ñ

¡Y arriba el Junjou Egoist! n0n


End file.
